Gary's Letter
by Sporadic-Tiger
Summary: Gary's hidden feelings expressed in his own words.


**DISCLAIMER: I MAY HAVE CAUGHT MANY OF THEM, AND SPENT MORE HOURS OF MY LIFE PLAYING AND WATCHING IT THAN I CARE TO ADMIT SOMETIMES, BUT I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. **

**AND I HAVE NOT CAUGHT THEM ALL. AND POSSIBLY NEVER WILL. T-T  
**

* * *

_**Gary's Letter**_

Ever since I first saw you, I was jealous.

You might be able to recall the day you first saw me, but I saw you before then.

I saw you for the first time when I was six.

My Grandfather was trying to show me something... I think it was how a pokeball works... when I just happened to glance out the window. You were right outside, by yourself, but from where I was you were perfectly happy, just looking around the area with this big, dumb smile on your face. It's almost a little bit strange now... you hadn't sent away for that hat you used to wear, so you didn't have it, but it seemed like you suffered from a major case of hat hair anyway. I remember how I stared at you, wondering how you could be so happy by yourself, what you could possibly be doing that could make you so... so...

I still don't know the word I'm looking for. It's like a mix of cute, but strong and... angelic? No, no, that's not right... Not even strong, but...

Perfect. That's it.

Wow. That was so lame and sappy. Anyway, moving on.

"Grampa..." I asked, tugging on his sleeve and pointing out the window, "Who's that?"

"Who?" he followed my finger with his eyes and smiled, "Oh, him? That's Ash Ketchum. He's a very bright and cheery young fellow. Why do you ask?"

"He shouldn't be out there by himself!" I shouted, "He looks happy, but..."

"You're afraid he might be lonely?" Grandpa asked me. I turned my head away and nodded profusely. I'm pretty sure that was the first time I'd ever blushed, too. Grandpa tilted his head as his smile grew.

"How cute." he said, taking my hand and leading me to the door, "Why don't you go out and ask to play with him? I'm sure you two will get along just-" he stopped moving _and _speaking when I slipped my hand out of his and hid behind him... I guess I was trying to put an obstacle between myself and the door.

"Oh?" Grandpa watched me as I clung to his leg, then said, "Well, maybe sometime later, then."

It took months for me to finally gather my resolve. The day I finally knocked on your door, I was nervous like you wouldn't believe.

That was the day you first met me.

"Hi!" you said after opening the door and scanning me up and down, "Who are you?" You had another stupid smile on your face, but it made me feel a little better, for whatever reason.

"G-Gary," I stuttered, unable to hide my nervousness... a feeling I still get, by the way, "Gary Oak."

"Hey! Like the Pokemon Guy?" you asked, your smile getting even stupider, if that were possible.

"Yeah, he's my Grampa." I answered. Then your mom stepped up behind you.

"ASH! How many times have I told you not to answer the door- oh, look! Is this a friend of yours, Ash?" she knelt down to get a better look at me.

"I dunno. He just knocked on the door." you told her, then turned to me with that smile again, "Do you wanna be friends?"

I shut my eyes tight, blushed, and gave one strong, decisive nod. My eyelids snapped open as you grabbed my hand and pulled me outside...

Remember that old pokeball we fought over? We both caught when we were fishing, and it broke in two halves... I keep my half with me all the time. I consider it a good luck charm... I said that fate was trying to give it to me for my journey to try to piss you off even more than you were at that moment, but now that I look back on it, I'm kinda glad things turned out the way they did...

I think fate gave us something to share, forever.

That was sappy too. I feel so annoyed at myself right now... I never knew I could be so lame... but I guess the truth has to come out sometime, right?

So I guess this is where I explain myself. Not just my actions, but the car and the cheerleaders. It was all to make you mad. Like I said, I've been jealous of you ever since I first laid eyes on you, because I've understood that you had something that I didn't... not only the ability to be happy no matter where you were or what you were doing... but here's the part where I hate myself forever for even _considering _saying this, EVER, but...

You had my heart, too.

Whoa. A strange calm feeling just... _assaulted_ me. It was weird, but what's weirder is that I'm completely certain of this, that this is how I feel, even though I might be the only one. All I've ever heard is "men and women" this, and "men and women" that, but I can't even picture myself with anyone else... I'm sorry if this freaks you out any, but I think you can take it... you're the kind of person to take punches and just keep coming, so... I think, if you ever read this... you'll be fine... you might never talk to me again, but at least you'll finally know... my truth.

Live happily (as if you ever had any problem with that, though),

"Gary Oak." Ash finished reading the letter aloud, standing alone in Gary's room aside from his constant companion, Pikachu, who sat faithfully on his left shoulder.

"Piiiiika." Pikachu said, looking confused.

"Yeah." Ash responded, sounding more mono tonal than usual as he stared at the letter, "I know."

"Pika Pi_ka_, Pikachu?" Pikachu inquired.

"I don't know... I... uhh..." Ash was at a loss. Not just for words, either, but just completely out of it.

"This is just... uhm..."

Then the door opened.

"ASH!" Gary exclaimed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT! I KNOW I INVITED YOU, BUT DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO GO THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S-" he began to reach for the letter, but was frozen by Ash's voice as he said:

"I've already read it." glancing at him over his right shoulder.

Gary's expression went dire. He looked down at his outstretched hand, willed it to withdraw, and it slowly did as it was told...

Ash spun around and held it, stopping its movement. Both Gary's and Pikachu's features were overtaken by shock. Gary saw the pure determination in the other boy's eyes and couldn't help but draw in a sharp breath as he held back the moan that had been trying to escape for years...

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, trying to use an angry tone to cover his fear of the moment, even twisting his face to match.

"I don't know." Ash answered honestly, his firm, strong tone cutting into Gary's ears and worming its way to his heart, actually ticking him off.

"Whaddaya mean, you don't know?" Gary almost bellowed, but he couldn't afford to yell, not now, while his sister was still in the house, not about this...

"I've gotten this far by doing what I felt was right..." Ash said, squeezing Gary's hand a little, "So I..."

"What?" Gary asked impatiently, "You what?"

"I'll keep to that." Ash replied, pulling hard on Gary's hand. He knew that if his former rival didn't stumble some, he'd try to squirm away, and exactly where Gary would be when he reached the right point. Ash brought himself lower, and slightly to his right, and Pikachu jumped down, not wanting to be too close during the next event.

Gary's eyes were wide with disbelief as Ash's lips met his own as he fell. A million things rushed through his mind, but all at once, they slid away as he gave himself up. He'd wanted this for... how long now? He didn't know anymore... but he didn't really care at the moment either. He felt Ash lift them into a standing position and wrap his arms around his waist, all while still kissing him... Gary placed his hands between Ash's shoulder blades and released as much of what he had bottled up as he could. When they finally paused to look at each other, Ash decided to immediately break any possible silence.

"So, do you feel better? I'll bet that was therapeutic, huh Gary?" Ash said, grinning.

"Yeah, mostly."

"MOSTLY!" Ash repeated, feeling a bit insulted as he stepped back, "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Calm down, Ashy-boy," Gary told him coolly, then continued with a smirk, "If I had completely turned myself over, you would have ended up raped. And I don't want that."

"Uhh..." Ash was never the type to not ask a question just because it felt odd to ask it. "Why's that?" Gary crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Even with all your adventuring, you still don't know anything, do you?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I KNOW LOTSA STUFF!"

"Then you should know that's it's no fun unless it's mutual."

"Uhhm..." Ash's cheeks turned a rosy hue as his mind wandered.

"Hahahahaha! I didn't know you were a fantasizer!" Gary said cheerfully, "This is great!"

"HEY! I AM NOT!" Ash declared.

"PIKA!" Pikachu added from on the bed.

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NO-" Ash tried to protest again, but was cut short by Gary's kiss. After a few moments, Gary gently broke away and whispered, his tone still maintaining an edge:

"Are too."

"Grrrr..." Ash said nothing more, but in doing just that, admitted defeat.

* * *

So, I wrote this a long time ago as a gift for a friend of mine. She's a crazy Ash/Gary fan.


End file.
